Gray vs Brown
by XxIceFoxxX
Summary: When a certain Slytherin and Gryffindor have a staring contest, dares and challenges are given. The loser must give the winner whatever the latter demands. And Hermione Granger can't allow herself to lose to Draco Malfoy.


Just a short fluffy oneshot I made… My first fanfic so please be gentle. Hope you like it ^_^

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter :( …

* * *

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Hermione Granger fancies someone. Someone who was a prat. Someone who could never like her. Someone who hated her kind. Someone named Draco Malfoy.

So there she was, alone in the library, scibbling her Transfiguration essay on her parchment, thinking about the boy who had plantinum blonde hair sitting in front of her. W-Wait! She looked up from her essay and saw Draco with his infamous Malfoy smirk, arms crossed and gray eyes piercing her amber-colored ones.

Out of all the possible places he could go in Hogwarts, why did he decide to be in the library? He could be in the Great Hall with his friends; the Slytherin Common Room plotting his next insult or prank for her, Harry and Ron; even in the broom closet with Pansy Parkinson (although the thought made her chest hurt). Why was he here, in the library, sitting on the chair in front of her?

"I know I'm handsome, Granger, but there's no need to stare." He said as he arched an eyebrow.

Hermione automatically rolled her eyes, scoffing at his statement. "Sod off, Malfoy." She didn't really want him to leave but he was distracting her from her homework. The way he looked at her made her squirm and it also made it difficult for her to write.

"C'mon, Granger," he stood from his seat and leaned forward, with the long table between them. Hermione's breath hitched when he brought his face closer to hers and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Do you really want that?" He whispered.

She dropped her quill at the tone of his voice. Her heart bean pounding inside her chest and she could feel her blood rush to her cheeks. Hermione felt overwhelmed with what she was feeling that it felt like she was going to burst. "S-Stop it!" Her eyes widened in surpise when she realized what she just did. When she looked at Madam Pince, she saw the lady glare at her.

Embarassed with what she just did, she quickly hurried out the library but not before glancing at Draco and seeing his confused expression turn into a satisfied smirk as he winked at her.

XXX

After the unfortunate incident that happened in the library, Hermione decided to wind off for a while. She left all her things in the Gryffindor Common Room and went for a walk to the Astronomy Tower.

On the way, she was thankful that she didn't see anyone familiar. After all, she wanted peace and quiet.

When she got to the Tower, she saw the breathtaking view as always. The wind blew her hair away from her face so she could feel the cool air on her cheeks. The temperature reminded her of his personality. Cool yet calming. It really didn't make any sense but Hermione Jean Granger found Draco Malfoy calming. Whenever she thought of him, no matter how stressful her day was, it always gives her a warm, fuzzy feeling. Which was quite unusual.

Hermione can still remember the first time she saw him in a different light. During a quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Harry was so focused on catching the snitch that as he flew up higher in the sky, his broom was suddenly truck by a bludger.

Before anyone could react, before she could grab for her wand, she heard someone shout, "Wingardium Leviosa!" She immediately searched for the voice and saw Malfoy pointing his wand at Harry, who was now landing slowly. Relief flooded her system as she ran towards her bestfriend. He was conscious but his skin was as white and cold as snow. As she made sure he was okay, she glanced up only to see Malfoy's retreating figure. After that incident, she realized that Draco Malfoy just saved her bestfriend, his arch-nemesis. Maybe he wasn't as bad as they knew him to be.

Hermione closed her eyes and Draco's image popped into her mind. Right then and there did she realize that she has never said his name aloud before. Curious to what it would sound like, she took a deep breath before whispering, "Draco..."

"Yes?"

Hermione's eyes shot wide open and she quickly turned to see Draco standing a few feet away from her. "M-Mal... Malfoy?" She was a hundred percent sure she was blushing hard from her embarassment.

Amusement could be seen on his face. "Malfoy? I thought we were on first name basis, Hermione."

She gasped as she heard him call her by her given name. He... called her 'Hermione'. Not Granger, not ther M-word, not insults... but actually 'Hermione'. Her heart was beating faster and faster by the second and she could feel her whole body warm up.

Draco took a few steps forward. "Say my name, Hermione."

She was speechless... and that rarely happens. He said her name twice. Her mind still seemed to process the way he said her name, gentle and almost like a whisper.

Hermione's whole body froze when he placed both his hands in his pockets and walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her, only leaving a few inches between them, their bodies almost touching.

Since he was taller than her, he had to look down just to look into her eyes. "Hermione," he said once again in a quite demanding way.

"Malfoy," she crossed her arms on her chest, imitating the tone of his voice. She had a blank expression on her face but she was screaming in her mind. He was so close to her!

She glanced up to meet his gaze. Gray vs brown. They seemed to challenge each other just by looking into each other's eyes.

Hermione's eyes was beginning to burn but she refused to let herself blink and give Draco the satisfaction of winning. But after a while, she couldn't help it anymore. Suddenly as she was about to close her eyes, Draco looked away.

"Why were we having a staring contest?" He asked while wiping the tears on his eyes with a green handkerchief from his pocket.

She shrugged. "I don't know, Malfoy. You started it."

"Oh, right." He smirked at her, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Why don't we try it again but let's give it a twist."

Hermione gave him a doubtful look. "What kind of twist?"

"Whoever wins will tell the loser what he or she wants and the loser has to give what the winner demands."

Hermione thought about the pros and cons. Pros, she can ask him for anything and what does he have that she can ask without embarassing herself? She remembered the handkerchief he had used earlier. It would be a simple prize with a huge value.

But now, the cons. He can also ask her for anything and what if she can't give it to him? What if he demands for something out of her reach?

Wait, didn't she win the contest earlier? That fact alone gave her confidence so she looked at Draco and nodded. "Alright, Malfoy."

He grinned widely, "Are you sure, Hermione?"

She still couldn't understand how easy it is for him to say her name without flinching. But even with the confusion, she glared at him. "Yes, Malfoy." Then she copied the smirk on his face. "Or are you afraid?"

He scoffed at her question. "Let's just start already."

And so they did. Both determined to win. Both had a reason why. And both did their best to claim their prized possession.

Hermione stared into Malfoy's eyes, studying it to distract her from feeling the burn and tears. He was looking at her so intently that it made her feel like there was electricity inside her body.

"Malfoy, what are you gonna ask from me if you win?" She thought that if she distracted him, she would have a better chance at winning. She can't let him win. This is Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, after all.

He gave her a smirk. "Don't even try, Hermione. Your little trick won't work on me."

She growled. Her eyes were really burning now. She can only endure it for a few seconds. She had to do something to throw him off his game and fast.

"I love you, Draco," she blurted out. Like earlier in the library, her eyes widened as she realized what she just said.

Shock could be seen in his eyes but he didn't blink. Instead, he smirked. No, no, no, no... She did not just tell him her feelings. Her life was now over. Maybe Harry and Ron would understand if she suddenly disappeared.

Draco brought his face close to her ear. Oh, here it comes. She braced herself for a snide comment, an insult... rejection. "I love you, too, Hermione."

She was surprised with what he had said that she blinked multiple times, completely forgetting about the staring contest.

"Ha!" He yelled, excitement in his voice. "I won!"

"Wha-" Hermione's eyes narrowed then hit Draco on the arm. "You tricked me! Were you so desperate to win that you had to tell me that?!"

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" He tried to dodge Hermione's attack but had no success. She was too upset to stop. "You started it, right? You told me you loved me first!"

She stopped hitting him, panting as she looked at him with teary eyes. "At least I meant what I said while you probably told me that to win."

"I didn't, Hermione." He told her as he wiped the tears on her cheek with his thumb. "I meant it, too."

"Liar."

"I'm not." He smiled at her. "I really love you, too, Hermione Granger and it's my secret why. Now, shall I claim my prize?"

His words overwhelmed her that she couldn't identify if it was true. But he looked so sincere that it was almost impossible to doubt him. She sighed. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Can you ask me again and mention my name?"

She glared at him but she was smiling. "What do you want, Draco?"

He grinned and walked towards her. He brought his face closer to hers and just as their lips were an inch away from each other, he told her, "You." And with that, he captured her lips with hers, making her gasp.

Hermione felt electricity surge through her body and before she could react, he pulled away and ran down the tower while laughing, leaving a very confused Hermione.

Draco's laugh snapped her daze and she began to run after him. "H-Hey! Malfoy! Wait! Draco Malfoy come back here!"

* * *

Whaddya guys think? Constructive criticism is very welcome. I hope you liked it!


End file.
